Just Be There
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Lorelai turns to Luke for comfort after her mothers death...LL (a one chapter story!) Review!


Just Be There

Chapter One

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- I have not written a GG fic in a year or so, tell me how I did! This is going to be a short one-chapter fic, enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ringing of the phone still haunted her ears as she let a few more tears slide down her face. The day she feared for a long time had come…. her mother was dead.

No, not Rory's mom but Lorelai's mother Emily.

It was around three o' clock in the morning that a doctor had called, confirming her death from a heart attack, and all Lorelai could do was hang up the phone. She did not want to believe it or see it or hear it, all she wanted to do was cry.

The minute she hung up the phone, she bolted out her front door….to the only place she could go for comfort….Luke's.

He had gracefully let her in and held her close, not even asking any questions.

"Luke…" she sobbed as he carefully stroked her back.

"Lorelai…what's wrong?" he led her over to the couch in his apartment and let her sit right next to her. Her head still buried in his chest.

"My mom…she had a heart attack," she got it out very slowly, sniffling a bit in between.

He pulled her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Is she okay?"

"No…. she passed away." More tears streamed down her cheeks as she crawled onto his lap.

He kissed her forehead repeatedly, trying to calm her down, yet not saying a word.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

He hated seeing her in pain and all he wanted to do was take it away. She didn't deserve it.

"Did you call Rory?"

"No…I figured they called her already…"

"She's probably very upset too, maybe we should check."

Lorelai nodded, wiping away her tears, "I don't want to call, I want to go see her."

He understood and put his jacket around her bare arms.

They got in the car and drove to Hartford central hospital, Lorelai's head leaning on the window the whole time.

"Thank you for being here Luke." She whispered.

"Lorelai…I'm always here for you." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got to the hospital that night Rory and Richard were there, and it was a very heartbreaking time for everyone, but they got through it.

And now a few days had past since that night, the wake and funeral had been held, the sun had not shone either.

Luke had not seen Lorelai for a few days…and he was worried so he decided to go over to her house. He quietly knocked on the door and she answered it.

"Luke…" she trailed off. It seemed like she had forgotten about him.

"Brought you some coffee," he said with a smile. He handed it to her and she grinned, "You're a God."

She led him inside and they sat on the couch, "How've you been holding up?"

Lorelai looked him straight in his hazel green eyes, "I'm good…much better actually. I'm sorry I haven't called you or…came over I just…"

"I know."

She smiled at him again and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to do something tonight, I mean if you're up to it?"

"Yes…. yes definitely." She repeated. She took a sip of her coffee, "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could go dancing?"

She stared at him in disbelief, "Lucas Danes…. did you just tell me you wanted to go…dancing?"

He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"In public?"

"I thought it might be fun…." He trailed off, shrugging.

"It would be. Sure, lets go…dancing!"

For the first time in a few days she felt like the normal _her _again, and nobody else could ever make her feel this way.

"Luke…I love you."

He stared at her questionably, "Lorelai, dancing doesn't justify an I love you, that is a special saying, you're only supposed to say it when you mean it."

"No…" she giggled, "I love you for being you and making me feel better all the time, you like a genie, you have magic powers, you should have a wand and a magic lamp… that's why I said it."

Luke smiled and pulled her in close to him. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Then I guess…I love you too."

She giggled knowing this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end! Review please……it's a one chapter story.


End file.
